Playing Maid
by hope-to-last
Summary: Despite thier realtionship, some things never change. Dante and Nero had a little argument about their demon slaying abilities. Can Neo really win this bet or he's just a little naive? Warnings: playful spanking, some cross-dressing!


**Discalimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters featured here, if not all cutscene involving Dante and Nero would content some yaoi XD. This piece it meant purely for entertainment, _not_ for profit!

**A/N:** Well, this one is inspired by a weird dream I had recently (light insomnia and fanfiction after going to have some drinks isn't a good combination for peaceful sleeping, believe me, lol).

I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed my other fic, you're all lovely!

**Warning:** spanking, cross-dressing, a bit of OOC-ness (although I hope not much). Well, since this is m/m you could say it's obviously OOC...

* * *

Dante reclined on his chair and swung his legs over, resting his feet on the desk

Dante reclined on his chair, his feet resting on the desk. "_Ah, life is good_!" he thought, taking another swing of his beer. Pizza, booze and some good magazine to flip the pages off while pretend to be working in the office. What else could a demon hunter want?

"Hey old man, do you ever clean this mess?" a young man asked, bringing Dante down to reality again "There are empty cans of beer and pizza boxes all over the place"

"Mph" was the response. Couldn't he had a little moment of peace in his own place?

"Did you hear me or are you already going deaf?" Nero asked, he didn't like being ignored. He rested his weight on his devil and scooped a bit up, getting closer to Dante, despite the huge wooden desk between them.

"If you don't like it, then clean it yourself"

"I'm not you personal assistant or whatever!" Nero stormed, damn lazy asshole!

"Then stop bitching around or I'll kick your ass" Dante spoke calmly "I want to rest"

"Rest? You've done nothing in the whole day, just…" the younger one stopped at that point. They had no missions, so they spent the whole day making out and some more. "Besides, as if you could actually kick my ass!"

Dante smiled seeing the boy all flushed simply by thinking about their activities. He remembered the day when they had met again, not so much time ago…

No more than six months have passed after the Fortuna incident when one night Dante felt the need of some fresh air, he was sick of demons; a bit of fun was in order. He was roaming the streets in search of a local of his likeness to drink when he saw it. Wasn't the boy in front of that door that kid he'd met in Fortuna, Nero? It was unmistakeable, the silver hair and blue eyes were like a neon light making him stand out in the crowd.

"Hey kid, what ya doing here?" Dante almost jumped onto him, he would never admit it aloud but seeing Nero was a pleasant surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Nero questioned at the same time with an scared look.

"Well, I live nearby…" Dante frowned when he noticed the building next to them. "A brothel? I thought you were of the loyal type, kid. Didn't you have a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore" Nero whispered with a blank face "She chose her faith over me. Well, I don't blame her, staying with me was like constant reminder of the horrible tragedy that happened." The bitter edge and sadness on Nero's voice made Dante uneasy and worried. Sure that was something he understood very well, the sensation of being alone.

"And you thought you could drown your pains by shagging the first bitch you found?" that really wasn't the kid's style, Dante thought. Nero blushed and avoided to look at him to the eye. Wait, surely the kid wouldn't be that stupid of thinking about that! "Don't tell me you were thinking of selling yourself!" Dante growled.

"And why not? I can't have a normal work cause people runs away from me, scared because of this…" he said glaring pointedly at his right arm, now conveniently hidden in a sling "… I did not want to stay in Fortuna one single day more and I have nothing…" Nero continued defending himself.

Dante grabbed him by the arm, the human one, and dragged him violently to **Devil May Cry**. He yanked the boy inside and shut the door closed.

"Do you have any brains on that little head of yours?" Dante yelled very angry "Have you any idea of what were you about to do?". Nero stood there, shaking and unable to answer. He had never seen the demon hunter that pissed off before, not even while fighting, and he knew he was the cause. "Fucking hell, you're better worth than this!" Dante continued screaming.

"Really?" was Nero's weak answer. It was heart shattering to see the boy depressed like that and taking such irresponsible decisions, Dante himself had a good amount experience with bad decisions. And he did not want to see Nero suffering because of a fool choice in the wrong time. However, the kid was so like himself, he won't pay much attention to other's advice, he would only learn by the hard way. Dante made a decision.

"Do you wanna know how it's like?" he hissed, suddenly grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "Ok, then." He blindly reached his belts and deftly unbuckled them, throwing them to the ground and bringing his tight leather pants down. He slouched on the worn couch, lightly stroking himself until he got hard, his gaze never leaving Nero, who stared puzzled at the latest turn of events. Now Dante's erection jutted out proudly in the air.

"You wanted to be a whore, then act like one. Suck me off." Dante instructed, lazily stroking himself. Dante was already asking himself where all that came from, he knew it was probably wrong but he wanted to know how would the kid react. Nero's cheeks turned red in embarrassment, nevertheless he went towards Dante and kneeled in front of him. He licked his lips nervously, how the hell was he supposed to fit the enormous cock in his mouth? Dante decided he wanted some action now and began rubbing the head on Nero's chapped lips, smearing his pre-cum all over like a lip gloss. He opened his mouth instinctively and closed his lips around the head, at the same time his hand replaced Dante's at the base of the hot member, trying to regain the control of the situation. He sucked lightly, just to see what will happen.

"Oh, yeah" Dante moaned in appreciation, it felt so good. "That's it babe, you can use your hand too"

Nero got the trick pretty quick, his hand idly stroking the base of the shaft while he sucked and licked at the tip. It wasn't the heinous task he'd thought, in fact he began to harden as he continued his little job, Dante's soft sounds of pleasure were driving him nuts.

Dante was lost in a world of warm wetness and infinite pleasure. He looked down, wanting to look at the boy, and then he got the sight of the year: his hot dick slowly disappearing into Nero's mouth, while the kid had his eyes shut and moaned lowly. He reached for the boy's hair, gripping it viciously.

"I'm gonna come" Dante hissed. Nero stopped the bobbing and settled for licking the length at the same time that he sped up the stroking, a tiny stream of saliva connecting his lips and the oozing cock. Then Dante came, the first shots of semen hitting Nero across the face and slowly dribbling down his chin.

Dante closed his eyes and breathed heavily, the aftershock of his release still pouring through his body. He remembered he was still grabbing the kid's hair and let him go, Nero quickly turning his face to the side. Dante observed him, his face slightly red in embarrassment and the pearly white strands of come over his cheeks and lips, marking Nero as his. The demon hunter lowered himself and licked his remains off the boy's face, making him blush farther.

"Da-Dante?" he asked insecurely. The other man simply hummed and continued cleaning his face while deeply inhaling and drinking on Nero's personal scent. He grabbed him around the waist and, with an incredibly ease, pulled Nero onto the couch with him. Dante reached for the boy's trousers and opened them, freeing his half-hard dick, stroking it until it was completely erect.

Nero would have hit Dante to whip that smug expression out of his face, but doing it would probably mean that he would not know what the elder man was gonna do him, and he wanted to know it.

Dante got down and paid him with the same coin: he began sucking his cock. The sensation was too much for Nero, he let a moan escape his parted lips and began bucking his hips. He wanted more, it was an intoxicating sensation.

"_Bet no one has done this for you yet_" Dante mused, letting him fuck his mouth with powerful movements, running his hands over the boy's creamy thighs. He knew Nero was reaching his peak when the moans increased in volume and frequency, and he sucked harder. Eventually, he felt Nero's muscles tense and the warm substance flooded his mouth. Dante swallowed it, loving the way Nero sighed contentedly. He collapsed atop the kid, kissing him on the lips, giving Nero a taste of himself. It was hot and kinky yet gentle kiss. Nero nuzzled Dante's exposed throat, like trying to bury himself on it.

"D'you want to stay here?" Dante suddenly asked. He liked the kid since their first fight, but what just happened between them was more intense than simply liking the kid. He did not want to leave Nero alone, specially after knowing his story.

"Do you want me to?" was Nero's almost scared response.

"Yeah" Dante finally answered after a short silence "You're good at demon hunting so you can be my partner in crime" he suggested in a more hopeful voice than he'd intended.

"Okay" Nero smiled for the first time in the night. And that was how they had been living for a few months till present time…

"Uh, come again?" Dante asked. He got a bit lost in his memory trip.

"I've said, as if you could kick my ass" Nero repeated, this time louder.

"Of course I can, kid! I'm the best demon hunter here, remember?" Dante laughed.

"The best demon hunter? My ass! On last mission I had to help you to beat up a group of that devil scum before they became a serious threat. Or have you already forgot about it, you old man?"

"That wasn't fair play, kid. You ended first cuz on that occasion you only had to take care of one couple of demons, while I was busy with almost an entire squad!"

In that moment Trish stepped into the room, and both demon hunters turned around to stare at her.

"Have you two had enough of acting silly?" she casually asked in her usual calm voice "If that's so, I have information for you." She had caught their attention.

" A customer called yesterday, informing of an apparently haunted house next of hers." Trish explained "She says the house in question is occupied by two enormous creatures of fire, so I suppose they're basilisks. She is willing to pay generously if we get rid of the basilisks in less than a day, she says her daughter is terrified as well as herself"

"Well, seems easy: one basilisk for each one" Dante solved, and the looked at Nero "If we have exactly the same opponent, then the first who kicks it down is the winner"

"Great" Nero grinned "If I win, you gotta admit I'm the best devil hunter here"

"Mmm, okay," Dante accepted "but if I win, you're gonna be my personal maid for a week" he finished with a wolfish grin. They shook hands and the deal was sealed.

"You're a godamn cheater!" Nero yelled, anyone could have noticed he was really pissed off.

"I'm not!" Dante retorted "I killed my demon first, so I'm the winner"

Trish watched the whole scene, the only sign of greeting for her part was a slightly arched brow. The both devil hunters had several burnts on their clothing and were yelling at each other, again.

"You used the Pandora!" Nero complained

"And what? You never talked about weapon restriction" Dante shrugged "You've lost, kid, so I think you've gotta be my maid for a week"

"Fuck you" Nero darkly snapped

"Are you going to break your commitment? And here I was thinking you were an honourable person who always kept his word…" Dante taunted him

Nero shot him his deadliest glare before mumbling something that resembled _"I'm goning to take a shower"_ and headed upstairs.

"I'm sure he will do it" Dante smiled to the air, then turned around to face the pale woman who sat on his desk "I have to ask you a favour, Trish, dear"

Trish knew that when Dante used that sweet tone he probably was going to do something incredibly stupid, but after hearing what he asked for, she couldn't help to giggle.

Nero came out of the shower more relaxed and less resentful while facing his situation. His pride was still hurt in front of the perspective of being Dante's maid, but although he hated admitting it, the older man was right: technically, he hasn't cheated. He was draping a towel around his waist when he heard Dante's calling:

"Hey Nero, if you're done showering, come down here; hurry!" the older devil hunter shouted at him.

Nero frowned and hurried down, there must be something wrong (and important) if Dante called him by his name. He found Dante comfortably sitting with the feet on the desk and reading one of his magazines.

"What's the matter?" he asked, puzzled to find him as calm as ever.

"Here," Dante pointed to a small bag "it's for you."

Nero's curiosity gave the best of him and he opened the bag without questions. He put out the content and stared blankly at it, not believing his eyes. It was a classical maid's custom: a very short black dress with a an intricate lace edging, a small white apron and even a set of tights and garter belt. This was a joke, right? His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Keep dreaming, you perv. There's no way in Hell I'm going to wear this" Nero hissed

"Don't you want to wear an appropriate uniform?" Dante mocked in his best sweet voice.

"Screw you, old man!" Nero shot back, throwing the clothes inside the back again.

"You should be more respectful with your superiors, kid" Dante adviced, earning and snort from youngster. Nero was gonna leave when Dante grabbed his wrist and pushed him down across his lap.

"Fuck Dante, what are you doing?"

Dante ripped out the towel and drove the palm of his hand against Nero's tender ass, the slapping sound vibrating in the air across the room. "Don't tell I haven't warned you, kid" he whispered while rubbing soothingly the reddened skin. Then he slapped him again, only to later caress lovingly the abused skin. He plant a soft kiss on the back of the boy's neck.

Nero was at loss of words. The stinging pain of the smacking was slowly warming his body and Dante's slightly rubbing knee in his groin wasn't accidental, he was sure of that. He shivered at the kiss and repressed a moan, damn his body! Maybe it was true that he was little bit on the masochistic side, cause he kind of liked the current situation.

Trish was on the threshold, she had come to see the reason of the racket and instead of demons attacking the shop as she thought at first, she encountered something very different.

"You will scare the clients away, Dante. Anyway, if you're planning to do that in the middle of the shop, then maybe we should change our business and make a club of sex spectacles of this." She suggested, with an appreciative look at Nero's ass.

"Don't worry about the clients Trish, we're moving this to the bedroom" Dante said grinning. He'd seen the look Trish gave to Nero and it stirred something inside him, a possessiveness he wasn't aware of.

Next morning, when Trish arrived to the **Devil May Cry**, she found a maid dressed Nero preparing breakfast. She didn't dare to laugh in front of him, but she giggled madly when he left. Oh man, Dante definitely knew how to convince the kid!

* * *

The story isn't beta-ed and I'm not an English native speaker/writer, sorry if there were some mistakes. So what do you think? Liked it? Not? Whatever, just leave your opinion and I'll be happy, really!


End file.
